Skarb
by Kitka07
Summary: Odkąd pamiętał, miał te dziwne sny. Sny, w których nie było znanego mu z codzienności bólu i strachu, ale miłość i troska. Piękny świat, który jednak był dla niego niedostępny.
1. Strach i przyjaźń

Dość długo historia ta spoczywała w odmętach mojego komputera, znana jedynie kilku bliskim osobom. Dlaczego zatem ją tu zamieszczam? Hmm... zasadniczo nie wiem. Ale mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Już na wstępie wyjaśniam, że nie jest to ani świat ninja, ani nasz. Taka zupełnie alternatywna rzeczywistość. Coś jak dawna Japonia, choć nie do końca. Sama nie wiem, skąd mi się to wzięło. Co z tego wyjdzie, zobaczymy.

Naruto nie jest moją własności, należy do pana Kishimoto. U mnie już dawno skopałby tyłek Madary, a Minato w ogóle by nie umarł ;)

Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania.

**I. Strach i przyjaźń**

Wiatr potrząsał gałęziami drzew, unosząc ze sobą białe płatki. W powietrzu roznosił się zapach wiśni. Wokół panowały cisza i spokój. Pod znajdującym się w środku ogrodu drzewem siedział skulony chłopiec o blond włosach i szafirowych oczach, z których przebijał ogromny smutek, ból i poczucie krzywdy. Lśniące łzy spływały po policzkach oznaczonych po obu stronach trzema bliznami. Ubrany był w podarte spodnie i za dużą koszulkę o nieokreślonym kolorze. Przyciskał głowę do kolan i drżał od płaczu.

- Naruto?

Alejką zbliżała się do niego dziewczyna o długich blond włosach. W jej błękitnych oczach odbijały się sympatia, ale również troska. Przyklękła przy nim, delikatnie unosząc jego głowę i krzyknęła ze zgrozą. Połowa twarzy chłopca zalana była krwią lejącą się z rozcięcia nad lewą brwią. Od prawego oka przez policzek biegła fioletowa pręga. Dziewczyna przygryzła wargi, myśląc nad czymś gorączkowo. Następnie wstała szybko i pobiegła z powrotem alejką, wołając:

- Nie ruszaj się stąd, zaraz wrócę!

Chłopiec przez chwilę siedział sam. Wkrótce jednak dziewczyna wróciła z podobnym do niej mężczyzną, który bez słowa wziął go na ręce i zaniósł szybko do domu. Tam, w jednym z pokoi, czekała już matka dziewczyny razem z pokojówką. Chłopiec został umyty, opatrzony i położony do łóżka w czystej, choć znoszonej koszuli nocnej. Wtedy służąca opuściła cicho pomieszczenie, zabierając ze sobą brudne „ubranie".

- To znowu on, prawda? – zapytała dziewczyna. – Ten drań znowu cię pobił?

Nie odpowiedział. Zresztą wcale nie musiał. Doskonale wiedzieli, kto mu to zrobił i że jak zwykle nie potrzebował żadnego powodu. Odwrócił wzrok.

- Tego już za wiele! – krzyknęła kobieta. – Nie obchodzi mnie, że on jest twoim opiekunem. Nie wracasz tam, rozumiesz?

- Ale…

- On cię w końcu zabije!

Zapadła ciężka cisza, którą przerwał mężczyzna:

- Zostaniesz u nas. Miejsca jest sporo.

- Nie chciałbym… być ciężarem…

- Poradzimy sobie – skierował się do wyjścia, podobnie jak jego żona. – Na razie nie wstawaj z łóżka. Ino, zostań przy nim.

- Tak, tato – kiedy rodzice opuścili pokój, zawołała z radością – Czy to nie wspaniale? Będziemy takim przybranym rodzeństwem!

- Taa… Cudownie – mruknął ponuro chłopiec, wpatrując się tępo w sufit.

- O co ci chodzi? O to, że my… nie jesteśmy bogaci? – zaczerwieniła się.

- Oczywiście, że nie! – popatrzył na nią z oburzeniem. – Przecież jestem biedniejszy! Chodzi po prostu o to, że… że nie chcę… dodatkowo wam wszystkiego utrudniać, a poza tym… ty jesteś arystokratką, a ja… - spuścił głowę. – Ja nawet nie wiem, skąd pochodzę.

- Głuptasku, przecież to się nigdy nie liczyło – Ino uśmiechnęła się ciepło. – Wiedzę teoretyczną masz nie gorszą ode mnie, a powiedziałabym nawet, że lepszą – w końcu bez przerwy pożyczasz od mojego taty różne zwoje. Świetnie jeździsz konno, wspaniale władasz bronią… A jeśli chodzi o etykietę… zawsze możemy nad tym popracować. Od tej pory jesteś moim bratem i nie ma znaczenia, kim byłeś w przeszłości. Zresztą, dla mnie to nigdy się nie liczyło.

W rzeczy samej. Ino, jedyna córka głowy podupadłego klanu Yamanaka, kiedy trzeba, prawdziwa dama, od razu polubiła małego przybłędę. Traktowała go jak brata, towarzysza zabaw i najlepszego przyjaciela. Oboje doskonale pamiętali dzień, w którym się poznali.

_Mała Ino z zadowoleniem szła przez las. Wreszcie udało jej się uciec opiekunce. I pomyśleć, że ten nudny babsztyl uważał, że ONA nie jest zbyt rozgarnięta. Tak, jasne, tylko kto kogo wystrychnął na dudka?_

_Przystanęła, słysząc cichutki płacz. Nasłuchując uważnie, udało jej się dotrzeć do ukrytej polany, na środku której leżał skulony chłopczyk, ubrany w poszarpane ubranie o nieokreślonym kolorze. Na oko mógł mieć jakieś trzy bądź cztery lata. Małe ramionka drżały od szlochu. Dziewczynka podeszła do niego cicho i dotknęła ostrożnie jego blond włosów, w których lśniły promienie słońca. Pisnął niczym przestraszony szczeniak i odsunął się. Patrzył na nią rozszerzonymi ze strachu błękitnymi oczami._

_- Dlaczego się mnie boisz? – zdziwiła się. – Przecież nic ci nie zrobię._

_- N… nie zbijesz mnie? – zapytał cichutko._

_- Jasne, że nie! Dlaczego miałabym…! – urwała gwałtownie, zauważając na jego policzku ogromnego siniaka. Zaintrygowana jego oczami, do tej pory nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Dotknęła delikatnie fioletową skórę. – Co ci się stało?_

_- Ja… płakałem, bo bałem się burzy – odparł zawstydzony. – I… Mizuki mnie uderzył._

_- To twój tata?_

_- Nie - pokręcił głową, w jego oczach ponownie zaszkliły się łzy. – Ja… nie mam rodziców. Mizuki się mną zajmuje._

_Dziewczynka nie pytała o nic więcej. Miała może tylko cztery lata, ale rozumiała, o co chodzi. Rozmawiała wesoło z chłopcem, starając się go rozbawić. Dała mu swoje jabłko, bo wyglądał na głodnego. Śpiewała mu piosenki i opowiedziała kilka bajek, które sama usłyszała od mamy. Kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać, chłopiec wdrapał się na dzikie drzewo sakury i po chwili zsunął się z kilkoma kwiatkami, które wręczył jej, uśmiechając się ślicznie. Ino przyjęła je i pocałowała go w nosek. Zachichotał cicho i pomachał jej rączką na pożegnanie._

_- A jak masz na imię? Bo ja jestem Ino._

_- A ja Naruto – odparł i zniknął w krzakach._

_Rodzice dziewczynki byli tak uszczęśliwieni, że nic jej się nie stało, że nawet nie wypytywali jej szczegółowo, co się wydarzyło i przykazali jedynie, żeby na przyszłość nie znikała tak bez słowa._

Od tego czasu zarówno Ino, jak i Naruto wymykali się na ich polankę, gdzie dziewczynka opowiadała mu bajki i uczyła różnych piosenek i zabaw. Wynosiła z domu jedzenie, którym karmiła małego kolegę. Chłopiec coraz częściej się uśmiechał. Ich przyjaźń umacniała się i była ich wspólnym sekretem. Do czasu.

_Naruto cichutko przepełzł pod murem i chowając się w krzakach przemknął bliżej domu. Neechan od dwóch dni nie pojawiła się w Zakątku. Chłopiec, przestraszony, że coś jej się stało albo gniewa się na niego, przyszedł do niej. Skradał się teraz przez ogród, starając się nie dać odkryć. W końcu, jeśli ktoś go złapie, może oberwać baty._

_Ino siedziała na tarasie z jakąś panią, która pokazywała jej jakieś szlaczki na papierze. Naruto, który był bardzo inteligentnym chłopcem, szybko zrozumiał, że dziewczynka uczy się czytać. Potem nastąpiły lekcje liczenia, historii, geografii, kaligrafii i śpiewu. Zaintrygowany blondynek nie zauważył, kiedy nadszedł wieczór i musiał wracać do domu._

Od tej pory codziennie przekradał się pod dom Ino, gdzie siedząc w ukryciu brał udział w lekcjach. I ciągnęłoby się to w nieskończoność, gdyby pewnego dnia nie odkrył go pan Yamanaka.

_Naruto poczuł, że ktoś łapie go za kołnierz i podnosi do góry. Zaczął piszczeć ze strachu i wyrywać się z krzykiem._

_- Co do…? – Inoichi nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, bo przerwał mu krzyk córki, która wybiegła do ogrodu._

_- Naruto! Tato, puść go, proszę!_

_Zdumiony opuścił chłopca na ziemię. Ten z płaczem przytulił się do Ino, która spojrzała na ojca ze strachem. Mimo tego jej głos nawet nie zadrżał, co ojciec zauważył z niemałą dumą:_

_- Tatusiu, nie rób mu krzywdy. To mój przyjaciel._

Mężczyzna przez chwilę patrzył w zamyśleniu na małego przybłędę. Następnie zabrał dzieci do domu, gdzie razem z żoną wysłuchali niesamowitą opowieść o przyjaźni swojej córki z Naruto. Za radą żony Inoichi nie tylko nie zakazał dzieciom się widywać, ale także dał zgodę na udział chłopca w lekcjach córki. Szybko okazało się, że dziecko jest niezwykle spragnione wiedzy i wsysa ją w siebie jak gąbka. Gdy tylko nauczył się czytać, zaczął pożyczać od ojca Ino różne zwoje, które zawsze odnosił w nienaruszonym stanie. Traktował je jak swego rodzaju świętość.

Przyjaciółka wykorzystała sympatię, jaką obdarzyli chłopca stajenni i namówiła ich do tego, żeby nauczyli ich jeździć konno. Naruto radził sobie z tym lepiej niż ona, ale dzięki jego pomocy szybko opanowała tę sztukę na tyle, że zaczęli wymykać się we dwójkę, by z radością mknąć przez pola. Mały blondynek szybko stał się częścią rodziny Yamanaka – matka Ino stała się osobą, do której przychodził po pociechę i dobre słowo, których potrzebował zwłaszcza po kolejnych razach od opiekuna. Inoichi stanowił dla chłopca autorytet i zawsze, kiedy miał wolny czas, malec wypytywał go o różne rzeczy, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których lśniła niepohamowana ciekawość. Kiedy Naruto skończył osiem lat, mężczyzna osobiście zaczął go uczyć sztuki władania bronią. Dla Inoichi'ego chłopiec był jak syn, którego ten nigdy się nie doczekał.

Naruto zdawał sobie sprawę, że zachowanie klanu Yamanaka odbiega od norm i zasad przyjętych przez ich sferę i że tak naprawdę żadna rodzina z ich klasy społecznej nawet by na niego nie spojrzała. Miał ogromne szczęście i doceniał to, każdego dnia dziękując za to dobrym bogom.

- Naruto! Mówię do ciebie!

- Aj! – chłopiec aż podskoczył ze strachu. – Ino! Nie musiałaś krzyczeć mi do ucha!

- Musiałam, bo mnie ignorowałeś – dziewczyna wydęła policzki, udając obrażoną. Po chwili jednak zachichotała wesoło, widząc jego smutny wzrok. – Oj, no nie patrz tak na mnie. Wybaczam ci. A teraz powiedz mi, czy chcesz coś do czytania. Bo ja powinnam iść na lekcję ikebany.

- To może… podrzuciłabyś mi coś o samurajach? Albo o wojownikach ninja? – poprosił. – Twój tata na pewno ma jakieś zwoje.

- Jasne. Każę Seki ci je dostarczyć. A ja wpadnę po lekcjach.

Pomachała mu ręką i wyszła z pokoju. Natomiast Naruto zamyślił się. Fakt, że państwo Yamanaka zdecydowali, że ma zamieszkać z nimi był wspaniały, ale… bał się, że to niemożliwe i że będzie musiał wrócić do domu. Mizuki na pewno boleśnie wbije mu wtedy do głowy, że od niego nie ucieknie. Oczy chłopca pociemniały, kiedy zaczął sobie przypominać, jak zawsze kończyły się „lekcje" i kary w wykonaniu jego opiekuna.

_Naruto zwinął się w kłębek, starając się nie myśleć o zimnie, pustym brzuchu i bólu pleców. To ostatnie było najtrudniejsze. Znowu dostał baty. Mizuki ukarał go za to, że chłopiec „zbyt późno wrócił do domu". A przecież przybiegł tylko minutę po nakazanej porze. To naprawdę tak dużo, że zasłużył na chłostę i brak kolacji?_

_Przymknął oczy, czując niemożliwy do zniesienia ból. Zagryzł wargi aż do krwi, by nie jęczeć – to groziło dodatkowym biciem._

_Podłoga, na której leżał, była strasznie zimna i brudna. Dodatkowy chłód ciągnął od nieszczelnych okien. I było tak ciemno… Naruto bał się ciemności i Mizuki doskonale o tym wiedział. Ale nie przeszkadzało mu to w zamykaniu chłopca w najbardziej mrocznych miejscach domu._

_Mimowolny jęk wyrwał się z ust blondynka. W następnej chwili drzwi otworzyły się i opiekun schwycił go za włosy, ciągnąc do góry. Dziecko krzyknęło z bólu._

_- Co ja ci mówiłem, szczeniaku? – wrzasnął Mizuki, policzkując go raz za razem. – Masz być cicho, rozumiesz?_

_Chłopiec nie odpowiedział. Mógł tylko płakać i przepraszać za coś, czego nie rozumiał._

Z ponurych rozmyślań wyrwała go służąca państwa Yamanaka, która przyniosła mu dwa zwoje oraz tacę z ciastkami i wodą. Postawiła wszystko przy jego łóżku i wyszła, uśmiechając się do niego na pożegnanie. Naruto wziął do ręki jeden zwój i zaczął czytać. Był w połowie drugiego, kiedy jego powieki opadły, a zwój wypadł z bezwładnej dłoni.

_Ostrożnie… cicho, powoli… żeby tylko się nie zorientował…_

_W chwili, w której mała rączka „łowcy" sięgnęła do maski, mężczyzna schwycił go w pasie i podrzucił do góry. Kiedy postawił go na podłodze, blondynek tupnął ze złością małą nóżką, wydął usteczka i skrzyżował rączki na piersiach._

_- Źnowu? Kiedi w końciu uda mi sie ściągnąć ci maśke?_

_- Może kiedyś – mężczyzna roześmiał się i zmrużył swoje prawe oko. Lewe zasłonięte było maską z czarnej tkaniny, podobnie jak dolna połowa twarzy. – No, a teraz czas do spania._

_Podał obrażone dziecko jego komori_1_, która wyniosła je do sypialni._

_- Moli? A djaćego Kasi nosi opaśke na oćku? Nie wśiści ninja nosią – zapytał blondynek, kiedy kobieta przykrywała go ciepłą kołdrą._

_- Nie wiem, kochanie – uśmiechnęła się i ucałowała czule jego nosek. – Zapytasz go jutro, dobrze?_

_Skinął głową i zamknął oczy, odpływając w krainę snów._

Naruto przekręcił się na drugi bok, wzdychając cicho przez sen. Na jego ustach błąkał się delikatny uśmiech.

_Promienie słońca odbijały się w zbrojach jadących na koniach wojowników. Mały chłopiec siedzący w lektyce spoglądał na nich przez zasłonkę. W jego błękitnych oczach lśnił zachwyt. Trzymająca go na kolanach rudowłosa kobieta w bogato zdobionym zielonym kimonie uśmiechała się czule, głaszcząc go po blond włosach. Kiedy w końcu się zatrzymali, jeden z wojowników odsunął zasłony i klękając przed lektyką, zameldował:_

_- Jesteśmy na miejscu, reifujin._

_Podała mu chłopca, po czym przyjęła dłoń innego samuraja, wysiadając z lektyki. Malec patrzył na stojących wokół wojowników. W pewnym momencie odwrócił się, wołając:_

_- Okaśan!_

_- Kami-sama – szepnęła zachwycona kobieta. – On mówi._

Naruto otworzył oczy. Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, gdzie jest. Kiedy sobie przypomniał, westchnął. Te sny… Takie rzeczy śniły mu się odkąd pamiętał. On – mały brzdąc ubrany w najwspanialsze ubrania i Ona – piękna rudowłosa kobieta, do której wołał „okasan". Czy to naprawdę była jego matka? Czy też to wszystko było wymysłem spragnionego ciepła i akceptacji dziecka?

Z rozmyślań wyrwała go Ino, która weszła do pokoju, trzymając w rękach samisen. Usiadła przy łóżku i zawołała wesoło:

- Najwyższy czas, żebyś nauczył się na tym grać.

**Słowniczek:**

_**neechan**_ – siostra

_**reifujin**_ – pani

_**okasan**_ – matka

_**samisen**_ – trzystrunowy japoński instrument muzyczny. Wygląda tak: samisen A tak brzmi: dźwięk

1 komori, mori - niania


	2. Przybysz i polowanie

_zagląda ostrożnie, czekając na obelgi, ciosy i inne oznaki niezadowolenia czytelników_

Ehem… wiem, wiem, nawaliłam na całej linii. Nie zamieściłam nic od dobrych ośmiu miesięcy. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że wielu może mi mieć to za złe, jednak nałożyło mi się sporo problemów rodzinnych, sercowych i naukowych. Teraz jednak wróciłam od razu z nowymi siłami i pomysłami. Kto wie, może nawet to kiedyś zakończę? ;) Tak czy siak zapraszam do czytania oraz, oczywiście, komentowania.

Naruto niestety nie należy do mnie tylko do pana Kishimoto. Ktoś wie, za ile można odkupić? ;)

**II. Przybysz i polowanie**

Naruto i Ino, korzystając z chwili nieuwagi ze strony dorosłych, wymknęli się do lasu. Ganiali się tam, nie zważając na to, że nie są już małymi dziećmi. Chłopiec mieszkał w rezydencji rodziny Yamanaka już od przeszło trzech miesięcy. Po tygodniu leżenia w łóżku pozwolono mu wstać. Wraz z ojcem Ino udał się wtedy do swojego opiekuna.

_- Nie ma mowy! – krzyknął wściekły Mizuki. – Chłopak jest pod moją opieką i…!_

_- Ładna mi opieka, katowanie dziecka – prychnął wzgardliwie Inoichi. Cały czas trzymał dłoń na ramieniu Naruto._

_- Nie ma pan prawa…!_

_- W takim razie chcę zobaczyć dokumenty, które potwierdzają, że jesteś jego prawnym opiekunem – ponownie przerwał Yamanaka. W przeciwieństwie do rozmówcy cały czas był spokojny. Ale był również zdeterminowany – nie zamierzał wyjść stąd bez chłopca._

_Mizuki zamarł. Inoichi uśmiechnął się kpiąco i stwierdził, że skoro nie ma żadnych dokumentów, to nie ma powodu, by Naruto dłużej tu pozostawał. Kazał chłopcu zabrać swoje rzeczy. Nie było tego wiele – w schowku pod podłogą Naruto przechowywał trzy zwoje, które pożyczył od pana Yamanaki dwa tygodnie wcześniej. To było wszystko, co chciał zabrać. Kiedy wychodzili, Mizuki klął z wściekłością._

Od tamtej pory Naruto nie widział swojego eks-opiekuna i nie pragnął tego zmienić. Piekło, jakie przeszedł w dzieciństwie, wciąż tkwiło w jego pamięci jako świeża rana i wątpił, żeby kiedykolwiek zabliźniła się do końca.

W ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy Ino pomogła mu zgłębić tajniki etykiety. W czasie wolnym od nauki jeździli konno, spacerowali, grali w różne gry lub wymykali się do lasu, jak teraz.

- Ino? Gdzie ona się znowu schowała? – zastanawiał się głośno chłopiec, rozglądając się uważnie. Szukając blondynki, dotarł do ich Zakątka. Zadumał się. Jakie miał szczęście, że się wtedy poznali. Gdyby nie Ino, jego życie byłoby smutne i puste. A tak…

- NARUTO!

Drgnął, słysząc histeryczny krzyk przyjaciółki. Pobiegł w kierunku, z którego ją usłyszał. Znalazł ją w końcu przy wielkim drzewie klonu, pochylającą się nad nieprzytomnym brunetem w zakrwawionym ubraniu pierwszej jakości.

- Co…?

- Jest ranny. Musimy zabrać go do domu.

Chwycił chłopaka i podciągnął do pionu. Zarzucił sobie jego rękę na ramię i podtrzymując go w pasie ruszył w kierunku posiadłości Yamanaka. Obok nich szła blada jak ściana Ino. Oboje zadawali sobie te same pytania: Co bogaty chłopak robił sam na takim odludziu? I co go zaatakowało?

* * *

><p>- W porządku. Przeżyje, musi tylko trochę odpocząć – pani Yamanaka uśmiechnęła się do czekających na korytarzu dzieci.<p>

Odetchnęli z ulgą. Następnie wykonali polecenie i rozeszli się do swoich pokoi, by się przebrać. Naruto przypomniał sobie, jaką panikę wzbudzili, pojawiając się nagle na podwórzu w zakrwawionych ubraniach i z nieprzytomnym nieznajomym. Na szczęście na miejscu był medyk. Pomagał właśnie stajennemu, który zwichnął nadgarstek. Natychmiast zajął się rannym. Natomiast pan Yamanaka z grupką mężczyzn udali się na miejsce wypadku, by wrócić z wspaniałym koniem oraz informacją, że w lesie pojawiło się stado wilków. Tego samego dnia rozesłał zawiadomienie o łowach po całym okręgu oraz do swoich dwóch przyjaciół mieszkających w stolicy. Wielkie Polowanie miało rozpocząć się za tydzień.

* * *

><p>- Ale dlaczego nie mogę? – Naruto stał naprzeciwko ojca Ino, zaciskając wściekle pięści.<p>

- Jesteś jeszcze za młody. Może za rok – pan Yamanaka uspokajającym gestem położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopca.

- Ale ojisan! – Naruto popatrzył na niego błagalnie. Odkąd był mały, nazywał tak ojca Ino.

- Nie. To moje ostatnie słowo. Zostaniesz w domu i pomożesz przy opiece nad Sasuke.

- Co? Ale…!

- Naruto – groźny wzrok mężczyzny sprawił, że chłopiec przestał się wykłócać i posłusznie ruszył do pokoju, w którym przebywał ranny. Odkąd ten się obudził, blondyn miał ochotę ponownie wysłać go w niebyt. Od razu wybadał pozycje społeczne domowników i zaczął pomiatać wszystkimi z wyjątkiem rodziny Yamanaka. Przy nich był wcieleniem uprzejmości. Dlatego Naruto pilnował się, żeby w miarę możliwości nie przebywać z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu bez wsparcia Ino. Ale nie zawsze mu się to udawało.

Z jakiegoś powodu brunet bardzo się nim zainteresował. Wypytywał go o jego rodzinę i przeszłość, dopóki nie dowiedział się, że chłopiec nic nie wie na temat tego, co działo się, zanim mając trzy lata trafił pod „opiekę" Mizukiego.

Nie wiedzieć czemu docinki ze strony Sasuke nie obchodziły zbytnio Naruto. Owszem, były irytujące, ale kto powiedział, że blondyn mu się nie odpłacał? Zawiązała się między nimi nić specyficznej przyjaźni, której nie zrozumiałby nikt inny. Mimo tego chłopiec nie potrafił przyznać się nawet przed sobą, że naprawdę lubi tego złośliwego bruneta.

W tej chwili Sasuke siedział w łóżku i czytał. Kiedy Naruto zasunął za sobą drzwi, chłopak podniósł wzrok znad zwoju i uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- Wracasz jak bumerang, wiesz?

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami i usiadł. Tego dnia nie miał jakoś ochoty na walkę na docinki. Po raz kolejny ojisan nie pozwolił mu wziąć udziału w łowach. Chłopiec prosił go o to co roku, ale zawsze słyszał, że jest za młody.

- Co ci jest? – zapytał brunet, patrząc na niego z uwagą.

- Um… Sasuke, a… ile ty masz lat?

- Piętnaście, a co?

- A… byłeś kiedyś na polowaniu? – kiedy ten przytaknął, Naruto pochylił się do przodu. W jego oczach lśniło zaciekawienie. – Jak na nim jest?

- Wspaniale. Kiedy jadę na moim koniu, czuję się nieskrępowany i wolny. A cała oprawa łowów… dźwięk rogów myśliwskich, tan cały hałas i harmider, szczekanie psów, krzyki ludzi i ryki zwierząt… to wszystko burzy we mnie krew, budzi chęć walki. Zawsze po zakończeniu polowania jestem panem świata, czuję w sobie dziwne podniecenie i wiem, że mógłbym zrobić wszystko – chłopak spojrzał na blondyna. – A ty? Ile masz lat?

- Dwanaście – mruknął niechętnie Naruto.

- I jeszcze nigdy nie brałeś udziału w polowaniu? – zdziwił się brunet. – Ja na pierwsze pojechałem, mając siedem lat.

Naruto pokręcił głową i zasępił się. Zastanawiał się, czy ojciec Ino naprawdę boi się, że stanie mu się krzywda i dlatego nie zgadza się na jego udział w łowach. A może chodziło raczej o to, że… tak naprawdę nie należał do ich sfery?

- Wiesz co? Chyba wiem, dlaczego Yamanaka-san nie pozwolił ci nigdy wziąć udziału w polowaniu – powiedział Sasuke, patrząc z zamyśleniem przed siebie. – To nie jest zabawa dla dzieci, moja matka zawsze wyrzucała ojcu, że byłem za młody, kiedy wziął mnie pierwszy raz. A z tego co wywnioskowałem, jesteś bardzo wrażliwy i delikatny. Łowy mogą być dla ciebie zbyt brutalne.

Naruto wstał i z wściekłością opuścił pokój. Nie da się obrażać! On – delikatny i wrażliwy? Też coś! Co ten Sasuke w ogóle sobie myśli? Że niby…?

Powoli się uspokajał, zastanawiając się nad tym, co usłyszał. Może jednak brunet miał trochę racji? Naruto rozumiał, że wilki stanowią zagrożenie, ale… jak nad tym pomyśleć… nie był pewien, czy potrafiłby zabić jedno z leśnych stworzeń. W obronie własnej, oczywiście, ale… zaszczuć i zadźgać? Nie, ojisan miał rację. Nie był gotowy na coś takiego. I nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek będzie.

Usiadł na tarasie i zapatrzył się na latającego po ogrodzie barwnego motyla. Kiedy ten odleciał, chłopiec zamknął oczy, wystawiając twarz do słońca. Sam nie wiedział, kiedy odpłynął w krainę sennych marzeń.

_Mały blondynek ze śmiechem biegał po ogrodzie, ganiając barwnego motyla. Wyciągał rączki, starając się schwycić nimi kolorowe stworzenie. Kiedy obiekt jego zachwytu uciekł, chłopiec zatrzymał się gwałtownie i wygiął buzię w podkówkę. Już miał wybuchnąć głośnym płaczem, kiedy ktoś schwycił go od tyłu i podniósł do góry._

_- Cześć, maleńki… Co się stało? – blondwłosy mężczyzna spojrzał ze zdumieniem na dziecko, po którego policzkach płynęły łzy żalu._

_- Otośan… bo motilek… - chłopiec wskazał paluszkiem w kierunku nieba, gdzie odleciał „przyjaciel"._

_W błękitnych oczach mężczyzny błysnęło rozbawienie. Zabrał dziecko do szklanego pawilonu, gdzie fruwały setki kolorowych motyli. Chłopiec z zachwytem zaczął biegać dookoła, starając się złapać chociaż jednego. Ojciec obserwował go z uśmiechem._

* * *

><p>Wielkie Polowanie, jak zawsze, oznaczało wieczorną ucztę i mnóstwo gości. Co prawda na noc zostawali jedynie dwaj przyjaciele pana Yamanaki, ale i tak cała impreza wiązała się ze sporymi wydatkami. Matka Ino musiała zatem odłożyć w czasie wiele naprawdę ważnych spraw, jak na przykład zakup materiałów na nowe ubrania dla córki i przybranego syna. Miała tylko nadzieję, że uda jej się zdobyć je przed zimą.<p>

- Inoichi, kiedy udajesz się do stolicy? – zapytała męża, nalewając mu herbatę. Siedzieli razem na tarasie i obserwowali gonitwę Ino i Naruto.

- Na pewno nie przed Świętem Wiśni – odparł mężczyzna. - Zbyt wiele spraw muszę dopilnować. Prawdopodobnie dopiero po uroczystościach. Musimy w końcu zalegalizować adopcję Naruto.

Nosili się z tym zamiarem od dawna, w tajemnicy przed chłopcem odkładając pieniądze, potrzebne do załatwienia formalności, dzięki którym Naruto prawnie stałby się ich synem. O tych planach wiedzieli wszyscy dorośli członkowie klanu, wielu z nich dorzuciło do kwoty coś od siebie. Kochali chłopca i choć wiedzieli, że po adopcji zostanie on dziedzicem Inoichi'ego i obejmie po nim władzę nad klanem, nie przeszkadzało im to. Znali go dobrze i wiedzieli, że kiedyś będzie wspaniałym przywódcą.

- Pasowałoby wysłać go co najmniej na rok nauki do stolicy – mruknął mężczyzna, patrząc na Naruto. – Żeby łatwiej było mu zrozumieć prawa tego kraju.

- Jest za młody – fuknęła kobieta. – Poza tym, jesteś pewien, że to niezbędne? Nie stać nas na to.

- Jak na wszystko – westchnął z goryczą Inoichi, wstając. – Muszę wracać do pracy.

Po tych słowach wyszedł, a siadając nad rachunkami zdecydował, że choćby musiał szukać pod ziemią, znajdzie pieniądze na edukację chłopca, którego kochał jak syna.

* * *

><p>Wilki zostały wybite na polowaniu. Po uczcie większość gości rozjechała się do domów. Pozostali jeszcze przyjaciele Inoichi'ego, którzy mieli wyjechać z samego rana. W tej chwili siedzieli we trzech w Sali Bankietowej i wspominali dawne czasy.<p>

- I pomyśleć, że teraz przygotowuję mojego syna do przejęcia po mnie obowiązków – roześmiał się Shikaku. – Jak ten czas szybko leci.

- Tak, dopiero co studiowaliśmy na Akademii Cesarskiej, a teraz wysyłamy tam piętnastoletnich synów – Choza pokręcił głową, po czym zwrócił się do Inoichi'ego – A jak tam twoja córka?

- Ma się dobrze. Tak samo, jak syn – blondyn uśmiechnął się, widząc ich zdumione miny. – Po Święcie Wiśni muszę udać się do stolicy, by wypełnić formalności.

- Adoptowałeś chłopca? – upewnił się Shikaku. – Ile ma lat?

- Dwanaście. Przedstawię go wam następnym razem. Już śpi, a jutro wyjeżdżacie wcześnie, więc…

- Oczywiście – Choza uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Zamierzasz wysłać go na nauki do stolicy?

- Chciałbym – westchnął Inoichi. – Ale…

- Więc zamieszka wtedy u mnie – zdecydował Akimichi. – Więc nie martw się o wikt i opierunek. I nie chcę słyszeć żadnego „ale".

- Myślę, że uda mi się załatwić, żeby nie musiał płacić czesnego – powiedział Shikaku. – W końcu zarówno klan Nara, jak i Yamanaka mają spore zasługi dla Akademii, prawda?

- Dziękuję, przyjaciele – Inoichi uśmiechnął się i wzniósł toast. – Za przyszłość, jaką są nasze dzieci.

* * *

><p>Przed odjazdem Choza i Shikaku zgodzili się odwiedzić młodego gościa państwa Yamanaka. Rozpoznali w nim młodszego syna dowódcy armii cesarskiej, Fugaku Uchihy. Zabrali go zatem ze sobą. Sasuke na pożegnanie udało się jeszcze wymóc na panu Yamanace zapewnienie, że wraz z żoną i dziećmi odwiedzą go w czasie Święta Wiśni.<p>

Po odjeździe Sasuke Naruto przez pewien czas był przygnębiony. Zdążył się przyzwyczaić do towarzystwa złośliwego bruneta i po jego wyjeździe czuł się trochę samotny. Jego humor poprawił się jednak, kiedy dowiedział się, że odwiedzi przyjaciela w czasie Święta Wiśni. Razem z Ino z niecierpliwością czekali na ten dzień – w końcu nigdy wcześniej nie byli w stolicy. Dorośli nie podzielali entuzjazmu dzieci, gdyż cała ta wizyta wiązała się z kolejnymi wydatkami. Co prawda wkrótce po wyjeździe Sasuke otrzymali list od jego ojca z podziękowaniem za uratowanie syna i zaproszenie do jego domu, ale cała podróż, nowe stroje – to kosztowało i Inoichi zaczął się zastanawiać, czy grzecznie nie odmówić i nie zostać w domu. Nie zrobił tego jednak, widząc radość dzieci z spodziewanego wyjazdu. Wiedząc, że ich szczęścia nie kupi za żadne pieniądze, kazał rozpocząć przygotowania do podróży.

**Słowniczek:**

_**ojisan**_ – wuj

_**otosan**_ – ojciec


	3. Odkryta przeszłość

Dobra… po długim oczekiwaniu nowa nocia, mam nadzieję że mnie nie wyzabijacie za tę ciszę. Przepraszam za długie odstępy między notkami, ale… no w tym roku mam na głowie pracę magisterską, remont domu koszmar, nie życzę najgorszemu wrogowi =.= i parę spraw prywatnych, więc czasem pasuje mi użyć Kage Bunshin niestety nie umiem Postaram się dodać coś szybciej niż tym razem, ale proszę o wyrozumiałość. I komentarze. Naprawdę podnoszą na duchu w bardziej ponure dni.

**III. Odkryta przeszłość**

- Naruto, nie wyjeżdżaj aż tak do przodu! – krzyknął Inoichi.

Chłopiec ze śmiechem wstrzymał konia i zaczekał, aż reszta podróżnych go dogoni. Ino wyglądała ze znudzeniem przez zasłonki lektyki. Zazdrościła przyjacielowi, że może podróżować konno. Zwykle jeździła tak jak mężczyźni, nie zwracając uwagi na konwenanse. Wiedziała, że swoją swobodę zawdzięcza tylko temu, że jej rodzina bardziej niż etykietą przejmowała się problemami finansowymi. Pradziad dziewczyny w swej naiwności zaufał niewłaściwym ludziom, przez co został wplątany w spisek wymierzony w cesarza. Przed utratą głowy uchroniły go jedynie wcześniejsze zasługi dla kraju. Jednak rodzina utraciła wówczas nie tylko wpływy i prestiż, ale również większą część rodowych dóbr. Mimo licznych starań dziada i ojca dziewczyny, sytuacja dotąd się nie poprawiła. Ino, jako panna szlachetnego rodu, powinna zostać przedstawiona na dworze z chwilą ukończenia szesnastu lat. Jednak nie zanosiło się na to, żeby to miało nastąpić. Nie liczyła na to, że będzie jeździć na bale, pikniki czy inne spotkania, na których mogłaby poznać odpowiednich kandydatów do swojej ręki. Zresztą bez posagu nie miała wielkich szans na korzystny mariaż. A o pięknych i bogatych strojach mogła jedynie pomarzyć. Wiedziała jednak, że gdyby jej rodzina nie utraciła pozycji, rodzice byliby zbyt zajęci towarzyskimi obowiązkami, by poświęcać jej tak dużo czasu, jak teraz. I prawdopodobnie nigdy nie poznałaby Naruto. Dlatego nie żałowała, że ominęły ją bogactwo i cesarski przepych. Była szczęśliwa bez nich. Teraz, na polecenie matki, zaciągnęła z powrotem zasłonki, z ciekawością zerkając przez małą szparę. Widziała, jak ojciec i Naruto równają się z lektyką. Usłyszała też słowa, które Inoichi wypowiedział chwilę później:

- Witajcie w Konoha.

* * *

><p>Jak tylko wjechali do stolicy, zaczął padać deszcz, wskutek czego jeźdźcy musieli powkładać podróżne peleryny z głębokimi kapturami. Podczas jazdy głównymi ulicami w kierunku posiadłości klanu Uchiha nie spotkali zbyt wielu osób – wszyscy chowali się przed ulewą.<p>

Naruto nie opuszczało dziwne wrażenie, że zna to miasto, że coś go z nim łączy. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć – przecież był tu pierwszy raz. A jednak przeczucie nie opuszczało go, przeciwnie, wciąż się wzmagało. Zmęczony podróżą nie wiedział, kiedy usnął w siodle.

_Mały chłopiec obudził się, ze zdumieniem odkrywając, że siedzi na koniu. Jakiś mężczyzna trzymał go mocno, żeby nie spadł. Deszcz lał się strumieniami, dziecko było jednak opatulone peleryną. Mijane budynki zlewały się w wielobarwne smugi. Ludzie uskakiwali w popłochu przed pędzącym jeźdźcem. Zbliżali się do bramy, kiedy mężczyzna poprawił pelerynę tak, że blondynek nic nie widział. Usłyszał jeszcze tylko cichy szept:_

_- Nie odzywaj się, nawet nie drgnij._

_Zmęczone i przestraszone dziecko osunęło się w ciemność._

Naruto otworzył oczy, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś potrząsa jego ramieniem. Ojisan jechał obok i patrzył na niego z troską.

- Już za chwilę będziemy na miejscu, wtedy się prześpisz – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, po czym pojechał na czoło kolumny. Chłopiec przetarł zmęczone oczy i zrównał konia z lektyką.

W końcu dotarli do celu. Przy schodach, pod trzymanymi przez służących parasolami, czekali Sasuke wraz z ojcem i starszym bratem. Naruto zeskoczył z konia, którym natychmiast zajął się stajenny gospodarzy. Chłopiec podszedł do lektyki i pomógł wysiąść Ino. Jej rodzice witali się już z panem Uchihą. Był on wysokim brunetem o surowej twarzy i stanowczym spojrzeniu czarnych oczu. Można było wyczuć, że jest to człowiek twardy i dominujący. Jeden władczy gest mężczyzny sprawił, że nad głowami gości pojawiły się parasole. Pod ich osłoną przeszli do dworu, który był urządzony bogato, lecz bez zbytniej przesady. W Sali Głównej czekała na nich matka Sasuke. To po niej brunet wziął swoją urodę. W przeciwieństwie do męża była łagodna i uśmiechała się do nich z sympatią.

Naruto z ulgą zrzucił mokry kaptur. W następnej chwili poczuł na sobie zdumione spojrzenia członków rodziny Sasuke. Nie wiedział, co zrobił źle. Czuł się zakłopotany.

- A nie mówiłem, że jest podobny? – zapytał z zadowoleniem najmłodszy Uchiha.

- Zaiste, miałeś rację – potwierdził Fugaku, podchodząc do Naruto i łapiąc go za podbródek. – Czy to możliwe, żeby…?

Blondynek nie dowiedział się jednak, o co chodzi, ani kogo im przypomina, gdyż pan Uchiha przypomniał sobie, że goście są zmęczeni podróżą i nakazał zaprowadzić ich do przygotowanych wcześniej pokoi. Sam razem z ojcem Ino ruszył do gabinetu, tłumacząc mu coś cicho.

Komnata Naruto była bardzo wygodna i elegancka. Ku jego radości czekała na niego gorąca kąpiel, a także lekki posiłek. Po zmyciu z siebie kurzu i napełnieniu brzucha ułożył się w miękkim łóżku i natychmiast zasnął.

* * *

><p><em>Obudził się nagle, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje ani dlaczego z korytarza słychać głośne krzyki. Zsunął się z łóżka i podszedł do drzwi. Po drugiej stronie jest mori, ona wyjaśni mu, co się dzieje.<em>

_Kiedy przeszedł do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, zamarł. Jego opiekunka leżała na podłodze w kałuży krwi i wpatrywała się w sufit niewidzącym wzrokiem. Nie żyła. Stał tak przez chwilę, nie wiedząc, co robić, kiedy nagle poczuł, że ktoś chwyta go od tyłu i podnosi do góry. Zaczął się wyrywać, ale przestał, kiedy usłyszał znajomy głos Mizuki'ego:_

_- Spokojnie, chłopcze. Musimy stąd uciekać. Zamachowcy mogą tu dotrzeć w każdej chwili._

_- Moli…_

_- Spiskowała razem z nimi – mężczyzna owinął dziecko swoją peleryną i korzystając z sekretnego przejścia opuścił komnatę. Niósł chłopca na rękach, prawie biegnąc ukrytymi korytarzami._

_- Ście do otośan i okaśan! – buzia Naruto wygięła się w podkówkę, w oczach zaszkliły się łzy._

_- Przykro mi, ale oni też nie żyją – dziecko słysząc te straszne słowa osunęło się nieprzytomne po ramieniu mężczyzny._

Naruto usiadł gwałtownie, dysząc ciężko. Ten sen… był taki realny, jak wiele innych… czy to możliwe, żeby to była prawda? Ulotne wspomnienie przeszłości? Ale… znaczyłoby to, że jego rodzice nie żyją, zostali zamordowani wiele lat temu. Po policzku chłopca popłynęła łza. Starł ją szybko i postanowił, że jak tylko wrócą do domu, pójdzie prosto do Mizuki'ego i zażąda wyjaśnień. Po tym postanowieniu ułożył się z powrotem. Do rana śnił o wysokim blondynie i rudowłosej kobiecie z przeszłości.

* * *

><p>Kiedy po przyniesionym do łóżka śniadaniu ubrał się i przeszedł do Sali Głównej, podekscytowana Ino powiedziała mu, że pan Uchiha pokaże im dostępną dla całego dworu część ogrodów cesarskich, o których pięknie mówiono nawet za granicą.<p>

Na życzenie pani Uchiha chłopiec towarzyszył paniom w lektyce. Ku niezadowoleniu jego i Ino matka dziewczyny pilnowała, by nie wyglądali przez zasłonki. Kiedy wreszcie wysiedli, Naruto zamarł. Ten dziedziniec… on go znał! Tyle razy widział go w swoich marzeniach… Nie wiedząc do końca co robi, ruszył przed siebie, nie zważając na nawoływania. Przeszedł przez szereg korytarzy, tak jak w swoich sennych wędrówkach. W końcu dotarł do wejścia do ogrodów, które przekroczył pewnie, dopiero potem zdając sobie sprawę, że chyba nie powinno go tu być. Zaczął się powoli wycofywać, kiedy usłyszał delikatny, melodyjny głos, który tak dobrze znał:

- Naruto?

Przymknął oczy i odwrócił się powoli w stronę, z której usłyszał to przepełnione bólem, tęsknotą i nadzieją pytanie. Uniósł powieki.

Stała tam, jeszcze piękniejsza, niż ją zapamiętał. Jej rude włosy upięte były w bogato zdobiony kok, czarne kimono pozbawione było jakichkolwiek zdobień, ale i tak widać było, że jest niezwykle drogie. Jej twarz była blada, wyryły się na niej strata i cierpienie. Oczy nie błyszczały już szczęściem, lecz łzami. Naruto poczuł nagły ścisk serca. Jego usta zadały ciche pytanie:

- Okasan?

Postąpił niepewny krok w jej stronę. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się przez łzy i wyciągnęła do niego ręce. Już po chwili tuliła go w swoich ramionach, całując po włosach i twarzy. Teraz płakali już oboje.

Tak zastały ich rodziny Uchiha i Yamanaka, gdy w końcu dogoniły chłopca. Zastygli w bezruchu. Fugaku i Inoichi uśmiechnęli się lekko, wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. A jednak.

Naruto nie zwracał na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Odnalazł swoją matkę, wciąż żyła i mimo jego obaw nadal go kochała. Tuliła go do siebie tak, jakby bała się, że zaraz zniknie. Płakała ze szczęścia i po raz pierwszy od lat na jej twarzy gościł uśmiech.

- Kushina? Co się tutaj dzieje?

Odwrócili się. Przez ogród szybkim krokiem zmierzał do nich mężczyzna, którego chłopiec również znał ze snów. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, starszy blondyn zamarł na chwilę, po czym podbiegł do Naruto i schwycił go w ramiona.

- Otosan – szepnął chłopiec, przymykając oczy. Nagle poczuł straszliwy ból głowy, tak silny, że dał się otoczyć ciemności i osunął bezwładnie w objęciach ojca.


End file.
